Announcement:DeviousPk Wikia
The original post can be found here. Hello Deviouspker! My name is Thomas, better known as Boomkoheadsh (Yes I am the real one). I used to play DeviousPk and was a moderator on it. After that I worked as an admin for the old admins of DeviousPk on another server, which is currently “closed”. Kris (Vinyl), James, Matt and I have been working on a Wikia for DeviousPk (FYI, James is an admin (Also considered “head” admin) on the Official Runescape Wikia). We hope many players will enjoy and use the wikia as much as possible! What is the Wikia? I think showing it will be easier than trying to explain it. But, before clicking the link, please take in mind that a wikia is NEVER finished. We still have many things to fix, imbed, pages to add and so much more. http://deviousrsps.wikia.com/wiki/DeviousRsps_Wiki Contest? If you scroll down from the homepage, you can see that we have a Video of the Week section. Pretty self-explanatory, but just in case… This Video of the Week contest will be held every week (DUH…) and the winner will have his or her video on the wikia for the entire week. Adding on to that, the winner will receive a (Still to be made) forum rank, which will be talked about in the future. Also, we have to have many Gfx related items on the Wikia, such as favicons, banners, and ofcourse our title! The owners will talk about this later. How can you help? There are multiple ways you can help with the Wikia. One of the most important things I want to get sorted before I work on anything else, is the calculators. ( http://deviousrsps.wikia.com/wiki/Calculators ) I have sorted out many of these calculators already, but I am still missing exp rates and possible ways you can train the skills. (Ps. I am working on a new calculator, after I receive data from Arre, which will give you include xp/h) We do check what you post, and if we like it, we will add missing parts and depending on what it is about, we will add it to the correct section. (Making troll posts will be useless, and a waste of your time, as I will personally delete them). (Also, you do NOT NEED AN ACCOUNT to edit or create pages on the wikia. Ofcourse, we do advice you to make one, so we know who is actually helping us). How can I join the Wiki Team? http://deviousrsps.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Team We currently have two positions in our team: Admin and Editor Ofcourse these two ranks come with two forum ranks (Still to be made). You can private message me on the forums if you are interested in joining, but I highly advice you to simply make an account on the wikia, start editing and creating pages, and then we’ll ask you ourself to join the wikia team. Can’t edit a page? Some pages, such as the homepage, are protected, meaning that only wiki team members can edit them. Also order pages are protected, as they are finished for example. What is this “Create A diary”? I believe this will be one of the most used aspects of the wikia. Instead of posting things on the forums, which will be forgotton, you can post them on your profile! It’s really easy, let me give you an example of what I mean: http://deviousrsps.wikia.com/wiki/Boomkoheadsh And that is just an example. The possibilities are endless. To create one, you can simply fill in your in-game username under the create a diary section, or copy this http://deviousrsps.wikia.com/wiki/(USERNAMEHERE ). Facebook & Twitter? That is currently being worked on, as DeviousPk currently has neither of them! I hope you like the wikia, my team and I have worked very hard on it, but there is still tons of work to do! Kind regards, Thomas